Of The Stars Episode 11 / Transcript
“Wait!” The episode started with a young girl playing with her two best friends. They were at the blue moon park, which was not very far away from the center, which means not far away from the Shirosora’s mansion. “Hurry up, Diamond!” The other girl called. It was a younger version of Sapphire. She had shoulder long hair and kept it opened, different than Sapphire does today. The young Diamond didn’t have twin tails, she had cute buns. And the last girl was, of course, Emerald, with her hair being braided. “Please, wait! I can’t!” Diamond called, almost cried. She stopped running and sat down. “Ah, it’s ok, if you can’t. We will make a break until you get your powers back, right Sapphire?” Emerald said, patting Diamond’s shoulder. “SURE!” Sapphire called smiling, getting to them two. “And if you want, we can play something else later.” She said smiling. “Thank you.” Diamond said with a calm voice. OPENING “Curious question!!” Rubellit said while raising her hand. We were back in our time as it seemed. “It’s alright Rubellit, we aren’t at school.” Topaz said laughing. “What do you want to ask?” Emerald wondered smiling. “I was thinking. And I had such situations many times, I mean, my family moved a lot, so I had to get along with others fast.” Rubellit said. “I don’t know what you want to tell us.” Ruby sighed. “I was wondering how you guys meet each other.” Rubellit explained. “I don’t need to explain how I met Amy-chan. We all know that. But I’d be nice to know.” “Now, now. This will be long stories. Are you sure you want to know them?” Amber said smiling. “Tell me the wildest stories but please try to stick with the truth.” Rubellit said smiling. “Oh well, that’s basically. Amber is something like our neighbor. We both live at the Asagao, so we literally grew up together.” Ruby explained. “Yeah and every time Topaz wants to enter Feather Castletown for real, she has to pass the MIKAN~PAN, so she had no other chance than meeting us.” Amber added. “Unfortunately.” Topaz sighed joking. “Liar!” Ruby complained laughing. “Ah yeah, besides that the Akahanes and Amber’s family were always pretty close. Especially because they helped us out many times.” Akahane Ayane said, as the put the group’s dishes up. “Are you finished?” She wondered. “Yes, thank you very much.” Diamond said gentle. “Now then Ruby. Your shift is over. You can leave if you want to.” Ayane said calm. “Yes! Finally.” Ruby cheered. “Hey, don’t change the topic. I still haven’t heard all stories.” Rubellit complained. “Calmy, calmy.” Amethyst said joking. “I literally got dragged into this circle of friends.” Loo mumbled. “Now.” Diamond complained slightly hitting him. “Now really, you have no strength at all.” Loo said looking at her. “Basically, it’s true.” Sapphire said nodding. “She pushed him around like a pet.” Emerald added. “Of course. He’s my puppy.” Diamond said smiling. “Ha… that’s interesting. No funny backstory?” Rubellit wondered. “He was our enemy, then he fell in love with Diamond. Now we have to live with him. End of the story.” Sapphire said short. “ha… I see. You were evil… “ Rubellit said thinking. “…no I wasn-“ Loo tried to explain but Rubellit didn’t even try to pay attention. “AND the last story goes to….” Rubellit announced, looking at Sapphire, Emerald and Diamond. “Well you know, that was the way. Emerald and I were-“ Sapphire started but then got interrupted as Diamond stood up. “Grandmother!” She said surprised. “Look what came with the post today.” Kumiko said showing a post card to Diamond. “It’s from Mother and Father!” Diamond said happily. “What, now really?” Emerald wondered and stood up. “Really! Cool. You finally hear something from them again!” Sapphire said. She was really happy for Diamond. “What’s up with all of that?” Rubellit wondered surprised. “Diamond’s parents have jobs where they have to travel around the world.” Ruby explained. “Oh, I see.” Rubellit nodded. “Yeah and now they have been away since she was…” Topaz started but didn’t know the exact time, so she looked at Loo, who of course would know it. “Since she was 14. She was never alone, but still felt lonely.” He explained. “That’s sad.” Rubellit mumbled. “And still. I don’t know about their friendship yet!” Rubellit complained. “You can wait.” Amber said. “Let’s get that home, alright?” Diamond asked smiling, holding the card tightly. “I will put it to the others, collect them until they come home.” She explained. “Right?” She wondered smiling. “Alright. I’ll get you home.” Loo said standing up. “It’s fine. We can walk. Right, Emerald, Koe-chan?” Diamond said smiling, grabbing Loo’s arm, who was frustrated over not being allowed to use his powers. “Yeah, see ya later!” Sapphire said waving. “Why don’t you let me be myself?” Loo cried as they left the Feather Bell. “Heh?! And I still haven’t heard the story!” Rubellit complained. “Oh! Hey! Don’t forget that we will leave here!” Ruby called. “You don’t need to come back to the restaurant.” A little bit later, at the Shirosora’s mansion, Diamond opened an old shoe box, in which many letters and post cards were collected. “Aw, it seems like I need to find a bigger box.” Diamond sighed after putting it back under her desk. “If that keeps going, you’ll need a really big box like the one my keyboard was delivered.” Sapphire explained. “Nah, she’d need that box for her pictures.” Loo interrupted. “I don’t know if Dia has ever heard about letting something go.” He mumbled. “I like my memories. That way, I will never forget anyone.” She said smiling. “Now, should we get back to the others?” She wondered while walking downstairs and putting on her boots. “Remember what Ruby said. They have probably left the restaurant already.” Emerald said and opened the door. “Yeah, let’s first find them before getting back to them.” Sapphire agreed. The four were walking out the house. “I could sense them.” Loo said cold. But of course he was not cold at all. In a non-magical world like ours, he’s happy about every second he is allowed to use his powers. “It’s fine, we’ll just ask them.” Diamond said calm. “…” Loo just looked her. “Are you kidding me?!” He said with a sad und upset tone. “She’s totally controlling him.” Sapphire and Emerald said together and started laughing. Diamond had put her phone out, ready to write a text message to either Ruby or the others, but Loo put his hand on her phone telling her: “Not now.” He said it with a very serious tone. “What is it~?” Diamond wondered slightly laughing. “Just because I don’t let you use your powers~?” “No. Break’s here. Right behind you.” He said short. “Woah, impressive, you can tell who’s coming.” Break said impressed but cold. The girls turned and spotted Break. They immediately stepped back a bit. “What do you want?!” Sapphire shouted. “Lose against me one more time?” She said serious. “I didn’t intend to. But anyway. Let’s make that quick. I need some entertainment.” Break said cold. “You are still wounded very badly, we will handle this alone, alright?” Diamond whispered to Loo, who just smiled. “Alright then, let’s go girls!” Emerald said determined and then everyone transformed. “Magical Paint Over!” Pure nature appears in the green color! Guardian angel Cyan! Get your talents in blue color! Guardian angel Azure! Wonderful color of intelligence! Guardian angel Whitney! “Oh, you, Kaguya-hime. You won’t get in my way this time.” Break said almost emotionless. “Moah!” Azure shouted. “Yet, I thought the Prince forgot about that and then you bring it back!!” She shouted annoyed, attacking her out of anger. “You should never attack out of anger.” Break said, grabbing Azure’s arm. “And besides, you only could defeat me, because the, as you call him, Prince, has already weakened me enough. So you are really weak!” She shouted, throwing Azure at Cyan. “Oh dear!” Cyan shouted, trying to catch Azure. “Are you fine?” Cyan wondered. “Yeah, I’m fine.” Azure nodded and stood up. “Don’t worry, I’ll help you.” Whitney said worried. “No, Diamond, you stay behind! We’ll handle this.” Azure said strict. “But…” Whitney mumbled. “It’s not that we don’t believe in your strength, it’s just too dangerous for you, remember? You have always been the vulnerable one. You are too precious to get hurt.” Cyan agreed. “He? Is that so? That’s for the tip!” Break said smiling. Then the two Angels started fighting against Break. But unlike Loo, who still suffered from some wounds, Break was completely cured and had no wounds anymore. She regained her strength. Though the fight was pretty long, it didn’t take long until Break managed to knock them out. Or at least, she hit them hard enough so that they could not stand up anymore. “Heh, like I said. You are really weak.” Break said smiling, preparing for another attack. “Stop it right there!” Whitney called. Then, with Whitney’s determined words, a flashback started. The flashback showed two of the girls we have seen at the beginning of the episode. They are playing outside, somewhere at Feather Castletown. They were playing with a ball and were not older than about 5. Then the young Sapphire threw the ball and it landed in a near garden. “Aw, well done, Sapphire.” The young Emerald said a bit sad. “Don’t worry, we’ll ask them if they may give it back to us.” Sakura, Emerald’s mother said. “Ah, I’m coming with you. Come, Sapphire.” Skye said. Apparently Sapphire and Emerald’s families knew each other for quite a long time. Then the four rang the doorbell. Diamond’s father opened the door. “Yes?” He wondered. “Ah, I’m sorry to interrupt you, but our daughters accidently threw their ball in your garden.” Sakura explained. “Ah, yeah, don’t worry. I got this. Please wait here.” Hiroto said heading to the garden, behind him, Diamond was looking at him. He patted her head and left. “Hey there!” Sapphire shouted happily, obviously meaning Diamond. “Hello.” Diamond said calm. “Cute plushy!” Sapphire said impressed. “Huh…” Diamond answered. “Here it is.” Hiroto said, giving the ball to one of the mothers. “Thank you very much.” Skye said. “Let’s go, you two.” She said, trying to get Emerald and Sapphire to follow her. “Uh, hey! Do you want to play?” Sapphire wondered. “We could play together!” “Yeah, that’d great!” Emerald agreed. “Um…” Diamond mumbled looking at her father. “Diamond? No, that’s not possible… she’s pretty weak. There’s no way she’ll be leaving the house.” Hiroto said strict but also with a worried voice. “Then, how about that? You two, with your families, come inside.” Kumiko said, kneeling down to Diamond. “That would be great, right Diamond?” She wondered smiling. “Uh… yeah!” Diamond nodded smiling. “Yeah! Let’s do this! Right Mommy?” Sapphire wondered. “Uh I guess…” Skye said unsure what to do now. “Don’t be shy, come in, come in!” Kumiko said happily. Then they called their husbands and remaining children. “Amazing, we are really going to enter that house?” Yuki wondered while talking to Tsubaki “seems like it” Tsubaki answered. “B…but mother…” Hiroto stuttered. “Be quiet. It’ll be good for Diamond to have someone of her age to play with.” Kumiko said and closed the door and with it, the flashback ended. “Ever since that day, the two have taken care of me very well. Making sure that nothing ever happens to me.” Whitney said. “I will not let you hurt them!” She said angry. “Cute story, I guess I need a break. It really makes me sick.” Break said unimpressed. “Ah well, then die together with them!” Break said careless, creating a sphere of energy, but before she could fire it, Whitney used her Sweet White Hourglass. But unlike usually, she didn’t attack, she just stopped the time by raising her hands to the sky and clapping one time. Then she used the frozen time to use all her power to kick Break to the side. With that the time went on again. “Amazing, she can actually freeze the time.” Cyan said impressed. “Can you stand up?” Loo wondered, trying to help them up. “Yeah.” Cyan nodded. “Thank you.” Azure mumbled. “Now it’s my time to protect them!” Whitney shouted and was about to attack Break one more time, but Azure and Cyan stopped her. “You better retreat or else we let her attack you once again!” Azure said serious. Pissed about this, Break left. “Are you two alright?” Whitney wondered. “You are funny. Of course we are. You protected us.” Cyan said, hugging Whitney. “Yeah, thank you.” Azure said smiling. “Woah! You four!” Ruby called. “You transformed! Was there an attack?” Topaz wondered. “No, yeah. Kinda, but we settled it!” Cyan said calm. “We are fine, don’t worry.” Azure said. “Ne, Rubellit, you wanted to know how we met, right?” Whitney wondered. “Then, I’ll tell you.” She said and then smiled. ENDING Category:Transcripts